peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 May 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-05-21 ;Comments *Almost complete recording available from the Derby Box. Less than ten minutes at the start of the programme is missing. *BH006 of the Hinton Box features three tracks from the session, including one not on the 400 Box version. These tracks are marked with a §. *Earlier that evening, Peel had spotted graffiti left by the Undertones in one of the toilets in Broadcasting House. *Peel refers to Link Wray's latest single ("It's All Over Now Baby Blue") as "frightful". He also notes archly that Simon Bates has chosen it as his single of the week. Sessions *Ruts #2. Recorded 14th May 1979. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting :('''File g' cuts in during first session track)'' *Ruts: Society (Peel Session) :JP: "Now if you had the chance to go and see the Ruts or to go and see David Bowie on the same night, which would you go and see? I'd go and see the Ruts myself." *David Bowie: African Night Flight (LP - Lodger) RCA *Boma Liwanza & The International Orchestra: Mono (LP - Kibush Mambo) Valdene :Peel has received a letter from Gay Advert, asking him to play the Visitors' single. :('''File a' cuts in during next track'') *Visitors: Electric Heat (7") Deep Cuts DEEP-1 *Rezillos: I Can't Stand My Baby (7" - I Can't Stand My Baby / I Wanna Be Your Man) Sensible Fab 1 :JP: "And these days, every night when I retire, I kneel at the end of my bed and ask Kenny to restore Lee Perry to working condition." *Upsetters: Return Of The Super Ape (LP - Return Of The Super Ape) Lion Of Judah LPIR 0001 *Ruts: S U S (Peel Session) § :JP: "That's not bad, is it?" § *Agony Column: (I Had It) All Worked Out (7") Tyger TYG 2 :(Flip to '''file b' near start of above track)'' *Albert Collins: Tremble (LP - Truckin' With) Blue Thumb BTS 8 *Another Pretty Face: All The Boys Love Carrie (7") New Pleasures Z1 *Proles: Thought Crime (split 7" with Condemned - Split) RARecords T.RAR 1 *Nick Lowe: Cracking Up (7") Radar ADA 34 *Bo Diddley: Crackin' Up *I Threes: Many Are Called (7") Tuff Gong :(Flip to '''file c' near start of above track)'' *Ruts: Something That I Said (Peel Session) *Cure: Three Imaginary Boys (LP - Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction FIX 1 *Undertones: I Know A Girl (LP - The Undertones) Sire SRK 6071 *Tronics: Favorite Girls (7") Tronics *Jean-Jacques Burnel: Triumph (Of The Good City) (LP - Euroman Cometh) United Artists UAG 30214 :(Flip to '''file d')'' *Tours: Language School (7") Tours Rec. T-1 *Steel Pulse: Babylon Makes The Rules (b/w 12" - Sound System) Island 12XWIP 6490 *Freshies: Skid Room (EP - Straight In At No. 2 EP) Razz RAZZ EP2 :JP: "What would you expect to find in a skid room? Well, Skids. Even Peter Powell would be ashamed of a link like that!" *Skids: Masquerade (7") Virgin VS262 *Ruts: It Was Cold (Peel Session) § :(Flip to '''file e')'' *Essential Logic: Quality Crayon Wax O.K. (7" - Wake Up) Virgin VS261 *Magazine: Cut-Out Shapes (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin V 2121 *Link Wray: Jack The Ripper :('''File e' cuts out as next track starts'') *Squad: Red Alert (7") Squad Records *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Forces Of Victory (LP - Forces Of Victory) Island *Ruts: You're Just A (Peel Session) § :JP: "Well, I told you it was a good session, didn't I, and that's the last from it." § *Robert Johnson: Come On In My Kitchen :End of the show. File ;Name *a) 079-peel 790521a.mp3 *b) 080-790521b.mp3 *c) 080-790521c.mp3 *d) 081-790521d.mp3 *e) 081-790521e.mp3 *f) BH006 JP 1979-05-21 Side B *g) 1979-05-21 John Peel Radio 1 DB078+DB079.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:13:03 *b) 00:21:10 *c) 00:21:41 *d) 00:20:04 *e) 00:10:52 *f) 00:11:24 *g) 1:53:32 ;Other *a)-e) Files created from T079, T080 and T081 of 400 Box. *f) File created from BH006 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. *g) File created from DB078 and DB079 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo *f) Mooo *g) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Hinton Box Category:Derby Box